Twister!
by K.CWrites
Summary: Magnus and Alec admit secrets and Alec admits he has never played twister! Smut ensues!


**I was bored, so this is a little fluffy smut. Fluff smut? Flut? Smuff? Idk. Enjoy! :) **

Alec was breathing hard; the weight of Magnus's body pressing into his own was literally taking his breath away. It utterly befuddled him. How a fight could go from screaming to kissing to being tackled to the couch in an instant. "More." He moaned, pressing his lips against Magnus's once again. Magnus kissed him back with enough force to bruise. He broke away suddenly. "Wait, wait." Magnus said. Alec scrunched his eyebrows together. Magnus chuckled at his expression. "No, no. I want to continue. So, don't make that face." Magnus explain, kissing Alec lightly on the nose. "But we shouldn't just have sex every time we have an argument." Magnus continued, straddling Alec and sitting up.

Alec sat up as well, and whispered in his ear, "What makes you think this was going to lead to sex?" Magnus shuddered, God this boy. Magnus loved it when Alec was brazen, it was so unexpected…and hot. Magnus could feel his pants… vertically. Alec glanced down and smirked. "Well, someone's excited." Alec murmured, pecking small kisses on Magnus's neck going towards his ear lobe. Magnus moaned and it took all his will power to gently push Alec away. "I'm serious, Alec." Magnus said, definitely. Alec slumped back on the couch. "You're no fun." Alec pouted. Magnus smiled, kissed his boyfriend's pouty lips and got up. He sat back down and put Alec's head in his lap. He gently stroked his hair. "So what should we talk about?" Alec asked, staring at the ceiling.

"Well, our fight was about how we never talk about anything important. So you tell me something about yourself and I'll tell you something." Magnus mused, cocking his head to the side. Alec smirked, "Well then, in the spirit of fairness considering that you've done close to everything and I've done nothing, I suggest you go first." Magnus slapped Alec's shoulder lightly. "I haven't done everything!" Magnus exclaimed. Alec shot him a look. "Okay, lots of things, but not everything. I have never had a threesome." Magnus amended.

Alec's eyebrows shot up; he had assumed that would be the farthest thing from his I haven't list. "What? It just hasn't happened. But don't assume that I'm a novice in the sexpertise department because that's about the only thing I haven't done." Magnus pointed out, making Alec blush. Magnus smiled, he loved making Alec blush. He flicked his eyebrows up as if to say _your turn_. "Hmm. I have never had a birthday party." Alec said.

Magnus almost looked insulted. "What shadowhunters don't do birthday parties?" Magnus asked, shocked. Alec shrugged. "I mean we celebrate them. But I have never had a party with like, friends and family and cake and presents." Magnus's eyes glittered, "Well we're going to have to do something about that next birthday." Alec groaned and rolled his eyes. "I have never played chess." Magnus declared. _Well now, that makes sense. Magnus is too impatient for chess._

"I'm way too impatient for it." Magnus explained. Alec smiled internally; they did know each other. They didn't know everything about each other, but they knew each other. "Arggh. I haven't done anything!" Alec whined. "I know, that's what I love about you. Well, one of the things." Magnus replied, winking. Alec blushed, "What, that you took my innocence?"

"Oh, darling. I think you are anything but innocent." Magnus said, his eyes gleaming. Alec wanted to fan himself. "Okay, just think of a game you haven't played yet. Like I haven't played chess, you haven't played…?" Magnus asked. "Twister." Alec said, almost automatically. Magnus got up quickly, not bothering to set Alec's head down gently. "Magnus?" Alec called out. Magnus came back with the biggest grin exploding on his face. He held up a wooden box labeled Twister triumphantly. "I can fix that."

Later

"Alright, left hand blue." Magnus called out, making Alec bend over. Magnus smiled, this gave him a particularly good view of Alec's ass. Alec seemed to feel Magnus's eyes on him. "Not a word." Alec said, quietly but he couldn't help but smile. He leaned over a little bit more and flicked the spinner. "Left foot blue." Alec said, blushing already knowing where Magnus was going to go. Magnus smiled, and stepped right behind Alec. He still had a semi, which he grinded into Alec. "Argh! Magnus!" Alec exclaimed, feeling Magnus. "Sorry, darling." Magnus replied, smirking.

Alec muttered something that sounded like rocky mastard, "Just spin." Magnus deliberately bent over Alec and had his long arm reach into front of Alec to spin the spinner. Alec pursed his lips; he could feel himself getting hard. Suddenly, pants felt no longer needed. "Left hand blue." Alec called out. Magnus couldn't reach the blue in front of Alec so he supported himself with his left hand behind his foot. Alec flicked the spinner. "Left hand red." Alec said. He could just reach over and touch the red circle to his left but he wanted to see Magnus.

So he turned around, careful to keep his feet on their respected circles and bent over to touch the red circle. He was now directly over Magnus, who was breathing hard. Alec sort of kicked the spinner with his foot, now that it wasn't directly in front of him. He looked behind him, "Right hand green, Magnus." He said, staring into Magnus's eyes looking rather predatory. Magnus let out a breath, placing his hand down on the green. He was getting tired of keeping his weight up by one of his hands. Alec kicked the spinner once more.

"Left hand green." Alec said, delighted. He reached over and placed his hand on top of Magnus's and looked up. Their faces were very close now. "Hi." Alec whispered innocently, smiling as he did, coming very close to Magnus's face. "Alec. Oh, my Alec." Magnus whispered, dropping to the floor. Alec did the same thing, now lying on top of his love. "I win." Alec stated, happily. Magnus's lips collided with his like an explosion. Alec moaned, feeling Magnus's hardness press into his crotch. Magnus kissed hard and desperately, trailing his hands down Alec's side. His hand's paused when he got to his waist. He fumbled with Alec's belt before ripping his pants and boxers down his thighs. Magnus reached down and took Alec in his hand.

Alec let out a noise that sounded something like a mixture of a squeal and a grumble. Magnus chuckled, and started pumping. Alec let out a guttural sound while Magnus turned his attention to Alec's throat. He kissed and lightly bit the side of his neck so hickeys would be a given. He liked that Alec would have a flag on his body reminding him that he was Magnus's. Before Magnus could even react, Alec gently peeled Magnus's hand away from his dick, and put his hands on Magnus's hips. None too gently, he flipped Magnus so he was lying stomach down. It hurt a bit but it was also very, very arousing. He always forgot how strong Alec was. He could feel Alec's hands reach around him, fumbling for his belt.

None too gently, Magnus felt Alec tear his pants right off. He growled, but Alec just chuckled. "Sorry, baby." Alec said, and Magnus could feel him smirking. But he didn't care as much when Alec ripped off his boxers. Magnus quickly snapped his fingers, and lube appeared next to Alec. He giggled, "You think of everything." Magnus heard the sound of the cap popping off. "You're so perfect." Alec muttered, and thrust his fingers inside Magnus. They hit his prostate dead on. "Ahhh!" Magnus cried, half from the pain and half from the pleasure. "Do. That. Again." Magnus growled through his teeth.

"Where? Oh, you mean here?" Alec asked innocently, while hitting Magnus's prostate again. "YYYYES, THERE, THERE, THERE!" Magnus screamed, echoing through the apartment. Alec smiled, and continued to finger Magnus's prostate at a mind-numbing pace. Then suddenly, he pulled his fingers out. Magnus felt like he was going to implode. "Don't fucking stop! Don't fucking stop!" Magnus moaned. Alec lined his dick with Magnus's entrance and slammed in. Magnus screamed so hard, he was sure the entire Upper West Side heard. The feeling of Alec's balls hitting his bare ass and his prostate getting hit was too much. "HOLY FUCKING SHIT, I'M COMING, I'M COMING!" Magnus yelled, nearly crying.

He thrust a few more times and feeling Magnus tighten around his dick, he came as well. They both collapsed, Magnus on the Twister mat, Alec on Magnus. "I just came on my fucking Twister mat." Magnus said a few minutes later, sounding shocked. "I just came in you." Alec chuckled. "Jesus Christ, yeah you did. Wow. Hey, another thing I haven't done!" Magnus exclaimed, laughing. He felt Alec pull out, so he flipped over. God, Alec was so beautiful. He told Alec so, and he laughed. "Even with just fucked hair?" Alec asked. "I think that's kind of sexy." Magnus stated, plainly. They laughed together, holding each other on the Twister mat. The newly christened Twister mat.


End file.
